Bruciare di passione
by Ida59
Summary: Un appassionato amplesso o una crudele tortura?


Bruciare di passione

**Titolo:** Bruciare di passione

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 19 febbraio 2011

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** doppia drabble

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** romantico, dark, introspettivo

**Personaggi**: Voldemort, Personaggio Originale

**Pairing**: Voldemort/ Personaggio Originale

**Epoca**: HP 7° anno

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto:** Un appassionato amplesso o una crudele tortura?

**Parole-pagine: **200 – 1

**Nota**: Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale e i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Raccolta "Le parole del cuore"**

Ebbene sì, stupitevi pure: questa volta l'eroe della storia non è Severus!

No, il mio amore per Severus è sempre incrollabile, ma una sfida è una sfida e non potevo non raccoglierla...

Sedici storie (5 drabble e 9 flash fiction e 2 one-shot), quattro ognuno per i personaggi di Lucius, Remus, Voldemort e Sirius, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka sul Forum "Libertà di sognare"

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 1° febbraio al 18 marzo 2011.

**Inverno regale** (Lucius – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Dolce malinconia d'autunno** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Estate bruciata** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**L'irruenza della primavera** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Acqua** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

**L'emozione di vivere** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

**Occhi** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

**Lacrime d'umanità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

**Bruciare di passione** (Voldemort – doppia drabble – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

**Bruciante possesso** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

**Bruciare** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

**Orgoglio e amore** (Remus – one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

**Un istante d'eternità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 11 – Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda…)

**Apparenza** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

**Negli occhi, una vita** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

**Melodie** (Lucius - one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

Bruciare di passione

Apro gli occhi all'improvviso nella notte nera e fredda.

Un sogno nell'incubo o un incubo nel sogno?

Sfioro piano la mia pelle, timorosa del dolore che potrei sentire, ma è integra e liscia.

Sussulto arrivata all'avambraccio e mi manca il fiato: ricordo il fuoco ed i suoi occhi di sangue.

Sento di nuovo il suo corpo sopra il mio, bruciante passione che mi divora; le sue labbra sottili sono avide di baci, mai sazie di crudeli morsi; le lunghe dita, quasi scheletriche, incidono una profonda scia di possesso nella mia carne.

Eppure lo voglio, ancora, potente magia che mi sottomette e mi promette il potere tra le sue braccia che mi stringono in una spira soffocante, come se non potesse perdermi, come se lasciarmi significasse morire.

Passione infuocata, travolgente, dolore penetrante in un lungo urlo roco che si dissolve in un sibilo che sussurra il mio nome con perfida tenerezza.

Le sue labbra sono dolci, ora, leniscono il fuoco che mi divora mentre le lunghe dita sfiorano piano la mia pelle, leggere e delicate, a sanare ogni ferita inferta dalla passione. Il dolore svanisce e resta solo il desiderio di ricominciare.

Prigioniera o amante?

Sogno, incubo, ricordo o realtà?

Follia?

3


End file.
